Chapter 4 : The End of The Peace
Chapter 4 : The End of The Peace Aubrey's POV The others don't know, but the peace we have now won't last for long. I've seen it, how earth really is, we're being hunted down, they know we escaped. That's why I've been training to fight, well, me and a couple others. I'm not the only one who's seen the horrors that happen to those who do wrong to a human, those who humans dislike. We might not have magic anymore, but if they find us, we'll have to fight. Those of us training know we need to protect the others. It wasn't long before they found us, I was playing with Lillian and Kaydie a bit away from camp when they did. They saw the three of us, but hadn't seen the camp yet. "Kay, Lily, run back to camp and warn the others that the humans found us." I wispered. "Okay, but why?" Lillian asked. "No time to explain, just go." "Right." Kaydie said grabing Lillian's hand and running towards camp. The humans were coming closer, their eyes locked on me. "I think that's the one they called Link." One wispered to the rest. "What if she still has a power?" Another one asked. "Just keep your distance in case she does." The first one answered. "I can hear you idiots." I said, I didn't know why I was acting so confident, but it did the trick, they forgot about being careful and charged towards me, once again adreanaline took control. I pulled out the gun I had found, the one I had been training with. I barely even knew how to shoot it, I sure didn't know how to aim it, but I pointed it at them and pulled the trigger five times, each shot hit one of the humans in the head. There was only one left, I pointed to gun at her. "You want a bullet in your head too?" I asked. She looked scared. "N... no, I want to help you and the other fallen angels..." She muttered nervously. I lowered my gun just a bit. "What's your name?" "A... Anna!" "That's a nice name, I'll let you help, but on one condition." "What..?" "Betray us and you get a bullet in your head." "Sure..." "My name's Aubrey then, but how are you going to help us?" "I can give you information, and I can help you train to fight, you may have got every one of them, but you looked scared when you shot." "Yeah, I was, it was my first time shooting someone..." "I have one condition too, could you not tell the others about me?" "Sure, but why?" "I don't think they'd be as accepting of a human who wants to help fallen angels as you are." "Right, they probably wouldn't..." "I'll see you later then Aubrey!" With that she walked away. I fell to the ground, the gun still in my hand. Destiny's POV When Lillian and Kaydie came running back to camp without Aubrey, I knew something was wrong right away. They ran to Riley and told her something, her face turned serious within a couple seconds. Something was really wrong, I ran over to them and asked what was wrong. "Nothing to worry about, just go back to your tent and stay there." Riley said nervously, "You two get back to your tent too." Lillian and Kaydie nodded and ran off to their tent. "Riley tell me what's wrong. Why wasn't Aubrey with them?" "Humans found us. Aubrey stayed to fight them." "What...?" I ran away, straight to where Aubrey, Lillan and Kaydie where playing, but when I got there I didn't see any humans, I didn't Aubrey either. I was getting worried, where were they? "Try not to step on me Desi..." Aubrey muttered. I looked down to find Aubrey laying on the ground near me, a gun in her hand. A little bit away from her five humans lay, each with a bullet wound straight through their heads, all of them were dead. "Are... you okay?" "I think, none of them actually managed to hit me... " "Did... were you the one that shot them?" "Is the gun in someone else's hand?" "Right... But when did you learn how to shoot a gun?" "Me and a couple others were training behind everyone else's back..." "You're an idiot... You guys could have gotten yourselves killed" "Hey, I fought them off didn't I? I saved you all." "Right, stop joking around, let's head back, the others are really worried..." "Yeah, sure." She stood up and put the gun back in her pocket, "Let's go." Next chapter : The Attack [[Chapter 5 : The Attack]]